Missing Piece
by BlackHeartNeko9
Summary: Bella's brother suddenly went missing,and she couldnt bare to live alone with Renee and Phil. Six months later, she moves and meets the one person she thought was dead and would never see again. How wrong was she? Will she let him back in to her life?
1. New Family and a Broken Heart

My name is Isabella Marie Swan but I prefer to be called Bella. I live with my dad Charlie in the small town of Forks. Its a depressing town. Surrounded by thick,green woods and under constant rain clouds. I just moved to live with Charlie because I couldn't stand the memories that haunted me when I lived in Arizona. I couldn't take it, living with Renee and Phil without him. Oh, did I forget to mention that I'm telepathic?

So here I am, sitting in my room, my music blaring, trying to forget the world around me. Its been 6 months since my brother went missing and I was still cut up about it. Though no one could blame me. He was my best friend. He would have done anything for me. And it was hard for me to live without him. He was always with me and he always told me where he was going or who he was meeting. But the day he went missing, I was asleep and he didn't leave a note for me.

I curled up into a tight ball, wanting to disappear. I groaned in annoyance as Charlie banged on the door.

"Bella? Do you want a lift to the the school?"

today was my first day at Forks High and I was not looking forward to it. I am so glad that I managed to figure out how to put a wall up between me and other people's minds. I stood up and stretched. I turned the music off and replied.

"Yeah sure. When you leaving?"

"In five mins"

He stomped down the the stairs. I turned and looked in the mirror. I wore tight, dark blue skinny jeans, with a long sleeved t-shirt with the words "bite me" printed on to the front, and my ankle length leather boots. My hair was left down and it was slightly curled. I sighed and walked out my room, picking up my messenger bag as I left.

The drive to the school was quiet. Charlie would glance at me then look back at the road. I just stared out the window, wondering what My brother would say in the awkward silence. The cruiser stopped outside the school. I scowled at the size of it. It was so _small _compared to my school back home. I sighed and left the cruiser, saying a small " see ya later" to my dad, then shut the door. And to make my day better, it started to rain. I pulled my hood up and tucked my hair under it. I ignored the stares and whispers that followed as I walked towards the school office.

Behind the desk sat a middle-ages woman with light fuzzy brown hair. She looked up at me and smiled brightly.

"hey, I just started today. I'm Bella Swan."

She nodded and rummaged through some pieces of paper before handing me a timetable and a map. I smiled but it quickly left my face as I heard two girls gossiping tot he left of me.

"That's the new girl. The Chiefs daughter. I heard that she had an older brother but her step-dad killed him in a fit of rage and then buried the body in the desert."

I turned and glared at the girl. She quickly shut up and she narrowed her eyes. I walked up to her and slapped her across the face. She gasped in shock and held her hand to her cheek.

" You ever gossip about me again and I'll do more than slap you. Understand?"

She nodded and scurried off, her friends in tow. I smiled then looked around to see if anyone saw what had happened. It was empty. Lucky for me.

The day passed quickly. People were constantly coming up to me and talking to me. But I turned away from them. At times, my wall fell, and their thoughts grossed me out. Especially when a boy named Mike started to speak to me. I shivered. Boys are gross. Its now time for lunch. I followed the crowd to the schools cafeteria. As I waited in line, I looked around the busy hall. My eyes fell to a table nearest me. There were five people sitting together and they were all beautiful. There was a small girl with short, black spiky hair, holding hands with a taller blond boy who looked like he was in pain. The boy sitting across them, had messy bronze hair and broad shoulders. Next to him sat a girl with long blond hair and she was trying to comfort someone. He was heavily muscled but not to a large extent and he had brown curly hair.

My heart stuttered for a moment before it began to beat faster. I closed my eyes for a second before turning away and moved with the line. I grabbed an apple and a bottle of soda. _Don't be stupid Bella. You're just imagining things. _I repeated it again and again in my head. As I walked past the table, my wall fell. It just crumbled away. Surprisingly, I only got the thoughts of the table next to me.

_' there's too much pain. I can't calm him down'_

_' I cant see anything. Why has everything gone black? Edward? Is he okay?'_

_' my poor baby. There's nothing I can do. It seems to be worse here!"_

There was so much emotion. My head wanted to burst from it. This Edward must be telepathic, like me but I can't hear his thoughts. I stopped dead as the boy, who had his head on the table looked up and saw me. His mouth fell open and his eyes widened in shock, as did mine. Then his thoughts hit me like a bullet.

_'Bella? Is that her? It is! What is she doing here? She looks terrible! I cant be near her. I could hurt her! My baby sister!'_

All heads snapped up and looked at me but I just continued to stare at Emmett. At least, I think it was Emmett. He had changed. His skin was paler, smoother. His hair looked thicker and he had purple smudges under his eyes, almost like he hasn't slept. He stood up.

"Bella?"

My heart thudded painfully against my chest. I stepped back, away from the table. I was suddenly aware of the hall going quiet and everyone was staring. I wanted to run to Emmett and hug him. But I couldn't. I was too angry and hurt. He was presumed dead. Yet here he was. In front of me. Alive.

I turned and ran out of the hall, my bag hitting painfully against my legs. I dropped the apple and bottle of soda to the ground as I could feel my eyes stinging with tears. I ran out of the school and I headed home, following the road Charlie had driven down this morning, when a large cold hand pulled me to a stop. I spun round and my fist went for the persons face. But another hand, smaller, stopped it in mid-air. It was the blond girl. Her hand tightened on mine causing me to whimper in pain.

"Rose, let her go."

She snarled at me before letting go. I cradled my hand to my chest as I tried to pull my other from his grasp but he refused to let go.

"Bella?"

Tears fell down my cheeks as I looked up at him. He looked sad, like his heart was breaking. I kept my mind closed not wanting to hear his thoughts.

"Let go of me."

My voice was barely a whisper. But even I could hear the pain in it. His hand loosened and I pulled my hand free. My hands fell to my sides as I looked down at my boots.

"Bella, please, listen to me....please"

His voice broke at the end. My heart felt like it was in a vice. I shook my head.

"No. How could you, Em? How could you leave me like that?"

I looked up at him, before turning round and I walked away form him. I stopped as the other people from his table appeared out of nowhere. The bronze haired boy was in front of me, his eyes dark with hunger. I stumbled back in shock. I turned round and faced Emmett again.

" Who are these people, Emmett?"

I demanded, burying my fear. Before he could respond, the blond girl gabbed his hand and glared at me.

"We, are his family and he shouldn't have to explain to the likes of you."

Family. The word rang through my head as my body froze. I stared at him, open mouthed.

"Family?"

I repeated the word. My mouth went dry. Emmett cringed and he reached out for me.

" Don't touch me!!

" Bella, please. Let me explain."

" No! Just go off with your 'family'. Leave me alone."

I turned and pushed passed the bronze haired boy, tears rolling down my cheeks and my heart broke into smaller pieces.


	2. Bitch Fight! with a hint of Cullen

**Missing Piece**

I slammed my bedroom door shut, unable to stop the tears that flowed down my cheeks. _Family._ He has a new family. He doesn't need me. Maybe that's why he left. To be with them. I shook my head of the thought. No, that wasn't right. The police couldn't find him. They thought he was dead. Hatred boiled in me at the thought of his other 'family'. He's my brother – not theirs. A sob escaped me. He _was _brother. I slid down my door, too exhausted to stand. I hated myself for crying. He made his choice. I shouldn't cry over it. I _wont_ cry over it. I wiped the tears from my face and got to my feet, clinging on to the wall.

I sat on my bed, looking at the picture I had on my bed side, of me and Emmett. I picked it up and just stared at it. After a while, I opened the drawer and placed it in there, then put my book on top of it, hiding it from view. I layed back, stretching out. I ached for Emmett. I missed him. And strangely, I missed him more than I did this morning. Maybe I should listen to what he has to say? I sighed heavily. I couldn't do that. Sitting up, I brought my legs up to my chest and buried my face in my arms. My tears began to fall again.

Downstairs, the door opened and shut. Then there was heavy footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Bella? Are you here?"

My door swung open and I looked up to see a flustered Charlie. He sighed in relief. Then he saw my tears.

"sweetheart, whats wrong?"

He came over and sat on the bed and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him as he stroked my hair. I cried into his shoulder as he began to rock me.

"Its ok Bella. Tell me whats wrong."

My body was now shaking.

"I miss him dad. I miss him so much."

"I know you do, I miss him too but we have to get on with our lives. Emmett wouldn't want you crying all the time."

How could I tell my dad that he's still alive? And that he goes to Forks High? I couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't even want to think about it. Dad was right. I had to get on with my life. Yet my emotions were in turmoil. I wanted to be with Emmett but another part of me hated him. Charlie held me until my breathing evened and my tears stopped. He kissed me on the brow, stood up and looked down at me with a sad smile on his face.

"how did you know I wasn't at school?"

He smiled widely at me.

"Its a small town Bells. The school phoned me telling me you ran out at lunch. "

"oh..."

He smiled wider, his dimples deepening.

"Just stay here for the rest of day. Get yourself back to together."

_so you can go back to school tomorrow. _Charlie thought the last part. I nodded and mumbled 'ok'.

"well, I've got to get back to work. I wont be back till about nine."

I nodded again.

"bye dad."

He left without another word.

I layed back down, closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless slumber.

**Next day**

It was decided. I would get on with my life and I would let Emmett get on with his, with his new family. I'm still emotionally cut up about it but I decided to bury my feelings and put on a 'brave face'. I dressed in red jeans and a Rolling stones t-shirt. I left my hair down, not bothering to do anything with it. I walked to school, my hands buried in my jean pockets. I kicked a stone all the way there, my converse scuffing against the sidewalk. As I walked through the busy car park, there was a low growl of a vehicle. I turned round, to see a shiny, silver Volvo pull into a space to my right. The glass was darkly tinted, hiding the faces of those inside, but not their thoughts.

"_who is she to him!? He won't speak to me! That little bitch is ruining everything!"_

" _I can't see anything. Ever since she turned up, I've been blind. I didn't even see her coming."_

"_Immediate action will have to be taken if she mentions anything about Emmett. We cant let her expose us. Damn, this is going to kill him."_

"_No. We can't just kill her. There's got to be another way. I won't let her die....why am I so protective??"_

I built the wall around my mind, not wanting to listen to anything else. Would they kill me?? Of course they would, stupid! They're not right. Not....human. They're speed, unnatural strength and beauty. There was no way they were human. If they were human, I was a werewolf. I turned away from the Volvo, knowing who was going to get out of it. I walked quickly into school without a backward glance. I found may way to my homeroom, twenty minutes before school started. I sat at the back, my bag on the table. I rested my head in my arms and and closed my eyes. A couple of minutes passed and I was enjoying the silence of the empty room. To my dismay, it didn't last long. An familiar yet unwanted voice, pushed through my mind.

"_is she sleeping? I wonder If we could talk."_

I grimaced. I didn't want him near me. Any of them.

"Bella?"

His voice was soft, smooth – like velvet. My heart fluttered at his voice. What was wrong with me? I looked up to see the bronze haired boy. I glared at him, anger boiling.

"No I'm not sleeping so, fuck off. And no, we can't talk I don't want anything to do with any of you."

His mouth was open in shock.

"you could hear me?"

I smiled tightly.

"heard you? I'm not quite sure what you mean."

He shook his head in disbelief before pulling up a chair and sat down right in front of me.

"What part of 'fuck off' don't you get?"

His jaw hardened slightly.

"Why are you being like this? I just want to talk to you."

"but I don't want to talk to you!"

I stood up and grabbed my bag and stalked towards the door, towards freedom. I was about to walk out the door when a white, muscular arm appeared out of nowhere and blocked my exited. I glared up at the boy. His eyes were black with anger. In fact anger would be an understatement.

"don't you want to know how your brother is? How he's feeling?"

My heart clenched painfully and my eyes began to sting. It felt like he had punched me in the gut.

"I don't know what you're talking about. My brother is dead and he has been for the past 6 months."

And with that, I ducked under his arm and left him in the class room.

**EPOV**

" I don't know what you're talking about. My brother is dead and he has been for the past 6 months."

She walked off, her hips swaying and her hair swinging around her slender shoulders. She was beautiful for a human. With her ivory skin, deep brown eyes and thick mahogany hair. But she was so _infuriating!_ How could Emmett stand her!! Not only could I not read her mind but her stubborn attitude towards Emmett was painful for our family. Emmett refuses to speak with anyone, including Rosalie, Jasper and Alice are always out because Jasper can't stand all of our emotions, Esme is heart broken. And me, well, I thought the catalyst of our problems was beautiful and I was desperate to get to know her. The situation was seriously fucked up.

_'Edward?'_

Alice came up behind me, her mind filled with concern for the family and strangely, for Bella. Jasper came up behind her, grabbed her hand and looked down at his feet.

"Jazz, baby? What's wrong?"

He looked at Alice, his eyes filled with sorrow.

"Her pain. Its just as bad as Emmett's. Especially when you mentioned him to her."

I sighed, the anger leaving my tense body. Both of them were suffering.

"Edward, we have to stop this. We have to find a way for them to talk."

I scoffed at the idea.

"You heard. Emmett is dead to her. I don't see what will make her talk with him."

They both nodded sadly.

"We can only hope."

**Bpov**

Bastards!!! I hate them! I practically threw myself in the chair at the back of the cafeteria. I grabbed my bottle of soda and gulped half it down, my temper near boiling point. I could still feel their eyes on me. Scrutinizing me. Glaring. I picked at my limp salad, my chin resting on the heel of my hand. I sighed as I dropped the piece of lettuce back in the plastic pot.

I hate this place. I hate it. I wish I could backpack around the world. Live it rough and forget about my life. If only things could be that easy. I looked around the cafeteria, missing out a certain table for obvious reasons.

I looked down at my lunch. I could hear Emmett's laughter in my head as he laughed at me._ "Bells, for fuck sakes! Live dangerously! You only live the once. You don't get another chance." _A lump formed in my throat as a fresh wave of pain hit me full force. A tear fell onto my hand as I stared at the salad. I wiped my face, hating myself. _"I don't know what you're talking about. My brother is dead and has been for the past 6 months." _My words repeated over and over in my head. A broken record. I wanted to weep. How could I say that? How could I pretend that he's dead? How could I? _" My brother is dead and has been for the past 6 months."_ After everything he did for me, to protect me. I turn away from him. How could I? I abruptly stood up, dumped my stuff in the bin and walked out of the hall.

I needed some fresh air. That what I need. I stepped out into the drizzle and sighed in relief. I tilted my head so that the rain mixed with my tears. When the rain started to get heavier, I walked back inside, running my hands through my wet hair.

I walked through the corridor, towards my next class. I turned the corner to see the Queen Bees of the school – Jessica and Lauren, leaning against the wall, waiting. They straitened up when they saw me. I froze. They strutted towards me, their eyes sharp with hatred.

"Well if it isn't the new girl. I believe you have to apologize to Jessica for slapping her yesterday for no reason."

My body tensed up, sensing a fight

"I had every right to slap the bitch. And I won't apologize."

They smiled.

"Oh I think you will. See, we can make your life a living hell for the next year or so."

"Good luck with that, considering my life already is a living hell."

They laughed, flipping their hair over their shoulders.

"Oh yes, your dead brother. How was it, how he died? Was it your stepfather? Did he beat him to death? Or was it suicide from having such a whore of a sister?"

My fists clenched, my nails digging into my palms. I gritted my teeth as I my feet separated, preparing myself to lash out. They laughed again.

"By your reaction, I'm guessing it was suicide!"

They started to walk past me when I quickly punched Jessica in the face and kneed her in the gut. Lauren started shouting and cursing as Jessica fell to the floor, circling her arms around her waist. I grabbed Lauren by the throat and pushed her roughly against the wall. My hand tightened as she began kicking out. I used my other hand to punch her in the stomach. Tears started to fall down her cheeks, her mascara and foundation running with them.

"You ever talk about my brother, even in passing, I _will_ kill you. Do you understand me?"

She nodded slightly. Her eyes widened. I didn't hear Jessica get off the floor. She grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled. I let go of Lauren as I stumbled back. She tidied herself before slapping me across the face, digging her nails into my flesh. I hardly flinched. I stamped my foot on Jessica's then elbowed her. She let go and fell to the floor as Lauren backed off. I went straight for her, knocking her to the ground. I kicked her, my anger to strong. She cried out, fresh tears began to fall but I didn't stop. I straddled her. I forced her to look at me.

"You stay out of my way. You don't talk to me. You don't talk about me or my brother. If you see me in the corridor, you run the other way. Do you understand me?"

She didn't answer, so I slapped her.

"Do you understand me?"

An arm circled round my waist and lifted me off of Lauren like I was weightless, and carried me away from her, who scrambled to her feet, crying and whimpering. I wanted to laugh. I turned my head to see who was taking me away from the little tramp, to see the bronze haired guy. I struggled against him, kicking and clawing at his arm but it had no effect. I didn't even leave any marks on his body. I was confused. I stopped struggling and examined his skin closer. He was pale, paler then me and he was cold. As if he's been swimming in a lake in winter. Ice cold.

"What are you?"

I murmured, not meaning to speak out loud. His body tensed as he dropped me in an empty classroom and shut the door behind him. As my feet hit the floor I stumbled. He walked towards me, his eyes guarded.

"Let me see."

He turned my head sideways to examine the scratch marks on my face. He then lifted my hands to eye level, then let them drop to my side.

" you have serious problems, Bella. You could have put her in hospital. Both of them."

I shrugged him off, happy that I beat the crap out of them, releasing my anger and frustration.

" they deserve it."

" for what? Saying stuff about a dead brother? Some one you hurt by not wanting anything to do with him?"

I flinched away from him, taking several steps back but he followed me till I was backed into a table. He didn't acknowledge when the door opened then closed again as three other people filed in. I looked past him to see the rest of his family. They stood there watching, their arms crossed against their chests.

"Leave me alone. It has nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with us. Its our family that your tearing apart."

It was the blond goddess who spoke. Her voice was filled with venom.

"Rosalie, not now."

The pixie girl snapped as she gazed intently at me as she stepped forward.

"Bella, you have to speak with him. We are all affected by this. Only you can make this right. We can't say anything to him to make him happy. He was depressed when he first joined us, because of you. And now, its beyond anything we have felt. We don't know how to make it better. Please Bella. I'm begging you."

Her voice was filled with sorrow, causing me to fill guilty.

"Why should I help you? You took my brother away from me. You stole him when I needed him."

I looked away from them, unable to look at their beautiful faces. My heart was aching. Had my actions caused so much pain? Not just for me but for them? Am I really that selfish? That cruel? A cold hand took hold of my mine.

"Bella, we didn't know he had a sister. He would hardly talk to us. And we didn't steal him. We gave him another life. We never knew what he was leaving behind. Please believe me."

Tears began to fall down my cheeks. I took my hand out of the pixie's and stepped away from her, heading towards the door.

"Bella, please, don't go."

I stopped, my hand on the door handle.

"All I have ever done is cause pain and misery in people's lives. Its best you stay away."

And with that, I opened the door and hurried to my next class, the bell ringing in my ears and the pixie's voice echoing in my head.

"_...you have to speak with him. We are all affected by this. Only you can make this right. Please Bella."_

**PLease review me so i know how this story is going. ^^ xxx**


	3. Uncensored and Blocked

**Missing Piece**

(A/N) incase you havnt noticed, bella is kina bipolar at the mo. ^^

I felt terrible. Worthless. Stupid. Selfish. The list goes on. Leaning my head against the coolness of the glass, I wallowed in my self-hatred. I deserve this pain. For what I did to Emmett. I had made a decision, based on me. I didn't think of him – or his family. Even though it pained me. Why I couldn't I be normal? Why do I have to hurt those around me?

Oh Emmett. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I wish none of this happened. Tears leaked down my face. Rain pounded against the window pane. The sky was weeping with me. I walked away from the window and stepped into the heavy rain. I looked up at the cloudy sky, the rain washing my face of tears. My heart ached. I felt like a hole had been punched through my chest. A large gaping hole, where my heart was meant to be.

Memories assaulted my mind. Emmett holding my hand as we walked through the mall. Emmett lifting me onto his shoulders when I was lying on the bed with me, holding me close after a nightmare, whispering comforting words.

Of all the things my brother did, the bad and the good, I still loved him. So why is now any different? Is it because he left me behind, believing him dead? Or the fact that his new family seem perfect and I couldn't be with him the way they were? Why?

I want my big brother back! I want him to tell me everything was going to be alright and that he still loves me. But he never will. I have hurt him too much. And his family.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Somehow, I managed to get through the rest of the day, without breaking down into tears. I never saw Lauren or Jessica, not that I'm moaning, nor did I see the Cullens. As I walked out of the school grounds, I stuffed my hands in my jean pockets and slowly walked home.

When I got home, I hung my jacket up and toed my shoes off my feet. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the tub of mint-choc-chip ice-cream. I sat on the couch, my legs tucked underneath me as I dug my spoon into the minty goodness.

I knew I had to make amends. Emmett always joked that I couldn't never hold a grudge for long. Always feeling guilty, apart from when it came to Renee and Phil. After a while, my fingers were numb from holding the tub. I put it back in the freezer and left the kitchen, trudging up to my room and collapsed onto my bed. I curled up and fell into a deep sleep, haunted by my memories.

~~~~~*~~~~~

I woke up a couple of hours later, my covers over my body. To my right on my bedside, was a note with my name scribbled on it.

Bella, You were asleep when I came in, and I didn't want to wake you.

I've gone fishing with Billy for the weekend. Sorry its short notice.

Why don't you meet up with some of the kids from school?

Love you Bells,

Charlie

I sighed. The house to myself for the weekend. Oh joy! What boredom. I flung the cover off me and stood up stretching.

I wonder where the Cullens live? I wish I could see Emmett. Even if its just for five minutes. I opened my drawer and pulled out the photo of Emmett. I placed it on top of my counter top and smiled at it. As I walked down the stairs, someone knocked on the door. I ran down the stairs,shouting 'I'm coming' as the person kept on knocking urgently. I opened the door quickly to reveal, the bronze haired Cullen. Shock passed through me. He was looking at me intently when he said

"Do you want to see him?"

What? How did he know that's what I was thinking a couple of hours ago. I looked down at me feet, wanting my wall to stay up. I nodded.

"then get your coat."

My head snapped up.

"Do you want to see him or not?"

He was getting agitated. I turned stuffing my shoes and coat on. I locked the house up and followed him to his shiny silver car. With Cullen holding the door open for me, I slid into the car and shivered from the cold air that swamped me. I pulled the coat tighter round me then put my seat belt on. Cullen slammed the door and ran round to the driver side and slid in, gracefully. I sat on my hands, wanting to warm them up.

The drive through of town was quiet. I could feel Cullen glance at me every few minutes. The drive seem to take forever. Lines of trees soon replaced the lines of houses as we left Forks. A couple of minutes passed, when the car pulled down a long tree-lined drive. He pulled to a stop outside a large white house, one side just glass. I gaped at the size of the house. Cullen jumped out of the car, ran round to my side and opened the door for me. I got out of the car and continued to stare at the house.

"Come on."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the house, pushing open the front door. Inside, the room was bright and modern. I looked round the room, my eyes wide, when a door to my left opened and the rest of the Cullens from school came in, followed by two beautiful adults. The had the same features as the teenagers – pale skin, purple smudges under the golden eyes. I shivered. They are not human. Its not possible. I looked down at my feet, guilt spreading through me like wild fire as they all looked sad.

"Thank you. For coming."

I nodded slightly.

"This way"

Bronze hair led me towards a large staircase and up to the third floor. We walked passed two doors, when we stopped outside the third door to my left.

"I'll be downstairs."

I nodded at him, and he turned and left. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

There was no answer. I turned the nob and opened the door and stepped in. Emmett sat on the bed, his back to me. He was hunched over, his head in his hands. My heart clenched painfully. I closed the door quietly behind me and leaned against it, watching him.

"I don't want to see anyone. Just leave me alone."

His voice was muffled.

"Will you see me?"

He spun round quickly, standing, his hands to his sides. His dark eyes were wide with shock. Then they narrowed at me.

"Why? You made it clear you wanted nothing to do with me in school."

Anger blossomed in my chest, pushing all guilt and sadness out of my mind. The damn in me broke, everything coming out uncensored.

"I thought you loved me. How was I meant to deal with rejection from my brother who meant everything to me. When you left, everything stopped. Life held in limbo. There was no more laughter. There was nothing! We...I spent six hard, emotional months, doing everything to try and find you. And I was forced to assume you were dead! We even held a funeral for you!! Everyone was there, crying. Even Phil! I needed a change, a place to come to terms. A place with no haunting memories of you! I thought I got that, but there you were. Feelings I had tried to cope with came flooding back. Here you are alive. And living what seems to be a normal life. And it appears no effort has been made, to try and get some kind of message to me to tell me that you are alive. How am I meant to feel, when we were so close before. Well that must really sum up how you feel about me. You know I can keep secrets. We've kept secrets from Renee and Phil and you couldn't even tell me where you were! You couldn't even trust me with that! You meant everything to me! You were all I had! You said you would take me with you! So much for your promises! Not only does my heart get broken further, but I have to lie to Charlie! I couldn't even tell him you were alive!"

Tears were flowing and my voice had risen till I was shouting at him. I watched as his face tightened and his hands clenched, his eyes darkening.

"And what about me, Bella!? What about what I've been through? God! You are so selfish!"

"Well, you obviously haven't been hurting that much that you found yourself a girlfriend and a new family! You could have a got a message to me, if you wanted to! And, yeah, maybe I am selfish! But not as selfish as you! Do you know how many times, I thought of suicide after you disappeared! I couldn't take it! And yet here you are with some Blond Bimbo and the Brady Bunch!"

"Don't call them that! You have no idea what you are talking about! As I said, you don't know what I've been through!"

"At least you weren't alone! You had people, a family around you! People who cared. What did I have? A dead brother, an absent father, a drunk mother and a.....

I stopped abruptly, wanting that door to stay closed. I looked away, wrapping my arms around me. There was a painful silence. I wiped my face of the tears and looked at Emmett. He was watching me, his body loose. He looked sad. He sat on the bed and continued to watch me. He rubbed his face with one of his large hands.

"Bella....I'm sorry. You're right. I should have done something.... but to be honest. I can't really remember anything from before. Apart from you and that I had to protect you. I'm sorry I couldn't do that. I can't even remember who I was meant to protect you from. I don't remember anything I said or promised. I'm sorry. When I saw you in school, you looked so sick and its been haunting me."

I was confused. How could he not remember? Did he hit his head?

"Emmett, what do you mean?"

I watched as he sat on the edge of the bed. I knelt down, in front of him. He looked sad and lost. I reached up, my hand wavering, and touched his cheek. My finger tips brushed gently against his skin. He jerked out of reach.

"Don't touch me, Bella. Please."

He pleaded with me.

"Emmett. What happened? Who are these people you call family? What...what did they do to you?"

He looked at me then, his eyes guarded.

"Bella, I can't! I'm sorry, but its none of your business."

My hand dropped. I stood up and backed away from him. I clenched and unclenched my hands.

"Fine. Don't tell me. But before you decide to insult my intelligence. I know you and this...._family, _are not human. There's no point in denying it. The cold, stone-like skin, gold eyes that change, unnatural speed and strength. So don't lie to me."

I folded my arms over my chest and glared down at my brother, who just looked up, shocked.

" I have every right to know what happened to my brother."

I turned to walk out to find the exit blocked by the Emmett's family.

Ohh crap.


	4. Family Links

**Missing Piece**

The Cullens stood there, each had a different emotion on there face. The blond girl, Emmett's girlfriend, stood arms folded with a angry look on her face. The pixie girl, stood in the arms of a blond male, both had a look of pain and sadness. The two parent like people held to each other looking to me to Emmett and back again. The bronze haired Cullen was staring at me, his hands clenched.

I wrapped my arms around my body and looked away. There was an awkward silence. I never realized that I was holding my breath until my lungs started to burn. I breathed out slowly. They stepped into the room and closed the door. The air seemed cold and deadly. Fear started to grow in my chest, causing me to step back away from them. I watched them, alert of any sudden movements.

"Bella. Please, listen to me. You don't know what you are dealing with."

Emmett stood up and stood by the blond girl. He took her hand and kissed it. My heart stopped slightly.

"So thats it then. Your going to do, what he wants then."

I nodded to the blond male that was holding the pixie. A look of shock passed over their faces.

"Whats that meant to mean, Bella?"

Emmett looked at the blond then me. He then looked at the bronze haired boy, his eyes narrowing.

"Whats been going on. What have you been talking about?"

I laughed lowly.

"Don't act like you don't know. They were planning in killing me. I know to much. I'm a threat."

Emmett's mouth opened in shock. He stepped away form his family and faced them.

"Is this true? You were planning to get kill her?"

It was the blond male who spoke first.

"Emmett, no human can know. We must protect ourselves, otherwise it cause world wide panic and could bring the Volturi in. we cant have that!"

Emmett couched slightly, his arms out by his sides. He snarled.

"You think I was going to let you do that!"

The blond pushed the pixie away form him and copied Emmett's stance. Inhuman growls filled the room, causing goosebumps to erupt on my skin and scared me beyond words.

They were far from human. I backed away further, my back flush against the wall.

The honey haired woman ran towards me.

"Stop it!! You're scaring her!!"

She was standing in front of me, her eyes filled with concern. I was watching Emmett. What has he become? Is he a monster? My big teddy-bear of a brother turned into a.....savage beast? I could feel the tears burn my eyes as I watched him. He stood straight from his crouch and turned and looked at me. His eyes were cold and dark. The eyes of a predator. I inhaled sharply. The pixie pushed past her partner and came to me. But I continued to stare at Emmett.

"What are you!!??"

I sobbed as I slipped down the wall. He looked down at his feet. The woman and pixie knelt down in front of me.

"Bella. Please you have to understand. We don't want to hurt you. And we wont."

"How can I trust you? You changed him. You killed him!"

"Oh Bella, we are sorry but we saved him. He was dying."

I looked up at that.

"What??"

The woman looked at her partner, who nodded.

"Come on, we can all go downstairs and we talk this out. With no violence."

~~~~~*~~~~~

I sat on their sofa, a cup of hot coco in my hands. The Cullens sat either next to me or across from me. Emmett sat in the seat furthest from me, his head in his hands.

The woman, who introduced herself as Esme, sat next to me. It was her who started to talk .

"We found your brother in an alley-way. He was dying. If would have died, if it wasn't for Rose. He was her singer. Still is. She wanted him to live, to be with her."  
I looked her at 'Rose'. She was leaning into Emmett, her hand on his knee, rubbing soothing circles.

"We had to bring to our home. The hospitals wouldn't be able to do anything for him. It was the only way we could save him. We never knew that he had a family."

I put the mug down on the coffee table and asked.

"What are you?"

Carlisle answered my question.

"Bella, we are different from our kind. Our....diet is different from the majority. Its the only reason we can stay within a community."

I waited, wracking my brain for answers.

"Bella, my family and I, are vampires."

I sat and stared at him. Vampires?

"what? Vampires? You expect me to believe that?"

The pixie, Alice, stood up and then disappeared then reappeared in front of me. I jumped, leaning away from her, my hand at my mouth. My eyes flicked to Emmett, who looked up and met my gaze. He was the first to look away.

"You turned my brother into a vampire, made him move away and forget who he was."

"We didn't make him forget. After the transformation, the human memories, are vague. Fuzzy. We often forget. The memories just melt away."

"there wasn't anyway, you could let him come home?"

He shook his head.

"Newborns crave blood. They are far stronger then us and we might not have been able to stop him."

"Stop him from what?"

"Killing humans."

I stared at Carlisle, my mind working overtime.

"He would have killed me, wouldn't he?"

"Yes, he wouldn't have been able to help himself. He is the first, that has no craved blood like others. Its like he has an aversion to blood. Even so, we are keeping an eye on him."

I nodded slowly. Everything made sense. He couldn't remember me, because of his transformation, he couldn't come home, cause he would of killed us.

"So what now? I've seen and know about you. Are you going to kill me now?"

He looked around at his family. Then his eyes rested on his bronze haired son.

"I think, that if you swore not to tell and we kept an eye on you, I'm sure we can arrange something."

I nodded.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Edward dropped me off a while later. It was decided. I would be part of their secret, in exchange for my life. How weird does that sound? Its like a bad movie.. though part me is glad. I get my brother back and thats all that matters.

I curled up in my bed, the coldness in my room making me shiver. I pulled the covers over my body. I closed my eyes to my room and fell into a deep sleep, filled with dreams of the vampire family I was now linked to.


End file.
